


The Baader-Meinhof effect of lip-gloss

by MsDaring



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi catches sight of the shiny coat of lip-gloss during the World Championships in Helsinki for the first time. And then he can't stop thinking about it.





	The Baader-Meinhof effect of lip-gloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts).

> The prompt for this little piece was 'Yuzu's lip-gloss'. No more. Originally intended to be 1000 words or less but... Double the amount, double the joy, right?
> 
> This is all your doing, dear estriel. Tú has sido mi numen, <3. 
> 
> Thank you for poking me to write this one. I had fun doing it, and I gained rich insights about the hard work that goes into writing. I was right all along, by the way, and twice as grateful for all the effort you put into your pieces.

**Worlds, 2017**

Javi goes into the dressing rooms, not expecting to do much apart from changing into his costume. Since it consists of a tank top, trousers, and a pair of suspenders, he isn't expecting to spend a lot of time in there –not that he would, anyway–. He will style his hair a bit, but to be honest... He's wearing a fedora, who's going to notice anyway.

He's not surprised to find Yuzu there, already in his sparkly, white feathered costume, looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors.

“Yuzu, already dressed?” asks Javi with a light-hearted tone. He didn't make it to the top 3, but he has made his peace with that, and plans to enjoy that gala. It might be one of his last World championships, after all.

Yuzu smiles at that, a cute happy little smile. He won gold, after all.

“Yes. It's early, but I want to see.” Of course he does, Yuzu is the type to stay on the sidelines and cheer for everyone. Loudly. Javi finds that endearing.

Javi just nods, moving towards one of the lockers and starting to change the little he had to change.

When he finishes, Yuzu has already one of his Team Japan jackets on, his hair is mildly styled, and he is putting...

“Is that lip-gloss?” Javi asks, looking at Yuzu's reflection in the mirror, focusing his gaze in the pink 'o' of his lips, now shinier and more pinkish than ever.

Yuzu's reflection looks back at him and he smiles, closing the gloss tube and smacking his lips together.

“They look shinier like this, and it's moisturizing,” he says, letting out a small bubbly laugh. “It smells like cherry, too. Do you want to taste it?”

Javi is shocked for a moment, questioning just what is on offer exactly, while Yuzu approaches him slowly. Javi thinks he catches a wicked shine in Yuzu's eyes, once he is invading his space, too close for Japanese standards, holding his gaze and...

“Here,” he says, and Javi feels the hard plastic tube in one of his hands. “Leave it in my bag when you are finished? And hurry, Javi, or you will miss the beginning of the Gala.”

Javi is left speechless, alone in the dressing room, with Yuzu's gloss in his hand and heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

That's the first time Javi notices Yuzu's glossy lips, and he can't stop looking at the way in which he licks it off –unintentionally– while biting and licking his lips, cheering at their fellow skaters. There's no trace of gloss when Yuzu has to skate, but everyone is too busy to look at his lips. Everyone but Javi.

Now that he has seen them, he can't stop noticing them.

**Summer, 2017**

During the off-season, back in Spain, Javi forgets about the skating world and enjoys his time in Spain, with his family and friends. During one of the clubbing nights, he finds himself fooling around with a girl. Javi isn't interested in the luscious chocolate long hair, or the thin figure, or the big eyes of the woman. No.

What he likes best is the lips. Shining under the bar's low light as if wet, and smelling like cherry candy.

Javi doesn't think too much about it... At least not until it happens again, in one of the last parties he attends during his holidays. A girl is chatting him up in a club, and even though he is uninterested at first, he changes his mind pretty quickly when the dark-haired woman leans in to whisper something in his ear, since the music is pretty loud, and he catches a berry-scented whiff.

In the end, no matter how many girls in lip-gloss he kissed, Javi felt there was always something off.

**April, 2018**

This season has been one of the toughest ones in Javi's skating career. He trained harder than ever for the Olympics, knowing that they would be his last ones. He experienced an estrangement from Yuzu, because despite everything he wanted a medal too, and he had to focus on himself more than ever. His teammate had had a troubled season as well, with his injury back in November.

And still, he managed to win a second Olympic gold. Not that anyone dared to question it. Even at his worst, Yuzu was among the best. The best.

Saying goodbye, specially to Yuzu, was tough. He was taken aback by Yuzu's tender reaction. Javi had wanted to take him in his arms, back then, and embrace him in a tight hug, whispering encouraging words like he had done on many occasions before.

Now that he was back in Madrid, an Olympic bronze medal in his possession, he felt nostalgic. He already missed the ice, and trainings at TCC.

While looking through social media, barely two months after the event, he finds some info about Yuzu calling at him, on his timeline. Apparently there was a parade back in Sendai, for him to show off his second Olympic gold, and something has caught the fan's attention in the press conference that followed.

Yuzu's lip-gloss.

Any other person would have looked ridiculous with that amount of shine on their lips, but not Yuzu. Even though the glossy substance could be seen from the back of the conference room –if those pictures were anything to go by–, he looked stupidly attractive. His already plump lips even fuller and cerise-coloured, like a polished ruby. Javi finds GIFs of the moment, too, and stares mesmerized at the moving picture of Yuzu, licking his gleaming lips, rubbing them together, smiling at the audience.

If Javi is sure of anything, it is that he wants those lips.

**May, 2019**

Javi has been virtually out of the skating circle for half a year. More so, but he likes to count until after the Europeans back in January. Still, he feels the detachment already. Everyone is there, but he is with his Flamenco crew, and he is not as close with his teammates as he used to be. Sure, they have been in contact through messaging and social media, but it's not the same as spending half your day living with them, training with them, and having the same goals as they do.

Out of all, the distance between him and Yuzu hurts him the most. It's at a point where he doesn't really know what to do to regain that close friendship they held in the past. It should be easier now that they aren't rivals, now that Javi is focused on his ice show in Spain, and Yuzu... he probably is already planning his next move, for GPF in December.

Javi has been following him from Spain. He texted him during Worlds to wish him good luck. But besides that, there hasn't been a whole lot of contact, not counting the odd message here or there.

That distance hasn't made Javi forget, however. If anything, it has intensified his feelings for Yuzu. How does the saying go? 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.'

Well, Javi knew how special Yuzu was to begin with, he had always noticed him. First it was only respect and admiration, and he cared about him when they became closer, training in Toronto. Javi started to change the way in which he perceived him back in 2017. Probably before that, but it was only in 2017 that he noticed how he never seemed to be able to take his eyes off of him.

And now they are skating together again, getting ready to perform in the same venue, and Yuzu looks more attractive than ever. There's a strength and energy in him that wasn't there before, and while Javi always had a weak spot for Yuzu's delicacy, he can't resist this new Yuzu.

He finds himself losing track of things during rehearsals, following Yuzu anytime he catches sight of him from the corner of his eye. And Yuzu, he always seems to know Javi is watching him, because he never falters in finding him right away, locking eyes with him. Antonio has to ask Javi multiple times if he's listening at all. He is not.

That time, when he goes into the dressing room ready to put on his costume –which is very similar to the one he wore in the exhibition back in 2017: trousers and suspenders... He's just wearing a shirt too, this time–, Yuzu is already there, again.

This time the atmosphere feels different, however. Heavier.

“Hi, Javi.” Javi finds himself pinned in place with the pair of eyes that look at him from the mirror's reflection, the back of Yuzu's costume on display.

Everything seems to be the complete opposite this time, what with the knowing look he's been given, instead of the slap-happy mood of the last time. Yuzu seems to be the wicked twin of his Swan costume, dressed in some satin scarlet and black leather top.

This is the first time Javi sees the costume (the backside, anyway), and he stands there, mouth hanging open and lost for words.

“Yuzu... Hello, hi” Javi says, when he finally finds his voice. “You look good.” He can't help but make the comment, the words not wanting to stay in.

He sees Yuzu's reflection smirking at him in the mirror, a pair of mischievous eyes and a nod as his only reply.

Javi makes himself move to one side, changing into his costume without too much fuss, although he feels like he's being watched this time. He also feels the adrenaline pumping into his heart, but this time it has nothing to do with the thrill of stepping on the ice.

He has realized now he always managed to find an excuse not to act on his wishes, regarding Yuzu. Either his insecurities, bad timing, no time, them being competitors... But none of that is holding him back now. He has ran out of excuses, and the only thing left to do is act.

This time, when he approaches the mirror to style his hair, Yuzu already has his in his 'Origin' style, parted to the side and brushed back. It makes him look bolder. Or maybe that's just how it is now, maybe he  _ is _ bolder. He spots the glistening lips quickly, his brain trained now to look out for them.

Javi stops staring at the other's face in favour of looking down, catching a glimpse of a familiar sight in Yuzu's hand.

“So. Is that lip-gloss?” he ends up asking, in a teasing mood instead of surprised. Javi looks up, turning a bit so he's looking at the real Yuzu instead of his reflection.

Yuzu's snort makes him smile playfully, and this time he expects Yuzu's response, watching closely how he gets closer now, lip-gloss tube in his hand.

“Uh-huh. Do you want to–”

“Yes.” This time Javi's reply comes before Yuzu finished posing the question.

Not wasting time, he pulls Yuzu from the waist first, resting his other hand on his exposed neck and covering Yuzu's lips with his own. The first touch sends shivers down his spine, a groan escaping Javi's mouth. The lip-gloss tube clatters loudly when it hits the floor, and soon enough Yuzu's hands are gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

Grunting, Javi pushes Yuzu against the counter below the mirror, kissing him roughly. Biting his lips. Licking the heavy coat of cherry gloss off of them. They can't seem to get enough, the kiss frenzied and desperate, both their tongues trying to gain control, their hands clutching at each other with urgent need.

By the time they move away from each other, the only thing that Javi hears in the silence of the dressing room is their ragged breaths, and his heart beating mercilessly against his ears. Yuzu looks sinful. Lips parted, and ravished, swollen, crimson, wet.

“So, was it good?” Yuzu asks, still short of breath, hands still holding his shirt and that provoking glint in his eyes.

And Javi... He is now fully convinced that it was never about the lip-gloss.

“I tried it, back then. I like it better when I can lick it off your lips,” he mutters, shamelessly, causing Yuzu to throw back his head and laugh and making him grin in response.

When they go out, Yuzu to speak with ToshI and Javi back to his Flamenco crew, he has a wide smile plastered on his face. It took him way too much time to act, but they have made promising plans for after the show.

When he arrives next to the group, Antonio throws him a brief look before doing a double-check and staring at his lips, head tilted.

“¿ _ Llevas brillo de labios _ ?” he asks, his thick eyebrows arched in surprise.

  
“ _ Es de cereza _ ,” Javi replies, looking through the crew until he finds a familiar figure looking back at him, with a matching glimmery smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Flowers to be handled? Tomatoes to be thrown? I'm here to take it all ;)


End file.
